The invention relates to a foam acoustic absorption member with area attachment between a layer of air-pervious foam and a stabilizing layer provided with openings.
It is known to use open-cell foam plastics for the absorption of sound. In order to stabilize the rather thin air-pervious layer of foam plastic a grid is embedded in it. The optimizing of the absorption of sound comprises furthermore also maintaining a certain distance from the reflecting wall or source of sound. As a result of careful adaptation to the intensity of the different sources of noise, considerable cupping deformations may occur, which naturally can strongly stress the inserted grid which provides the openings. Important reinforcing regions may be torn, which is detrimental to stability in use.